Touch-sensitive surfaces can be used for making computer inputs with flexible adaptation to the hands. In this field there are innovative opportunities which have been unutilized until now. In particular, for the application on the steering wheel of a vehicle it is appropriate to use versions of the dynamic inputs which are related continuously to the instantaneous positions of the hands. The switching functions, for example travel direction indicators, dipping of headlights, wiping, which are the most important in particular for the hands are made available at the steering wheel—cf. FIG. 1 and FIG. 2. The surface of the steering wheel can therefore be used for controlling specific functions which relate to the vehicle, but it can also be used for controlling the telephone or PDA and finally also for controlling a personal computer by simulating a keyboard which is continuously dynamically adapted to the hands—cf. FIG. 3—only when the vehicle is stationary for the sake of safety. For the latter application cases, positions of the instantaneous touch zones can be displayed visually. And it is possible for the through connection of a finger to be perceived in a sensitive fashion as a nonlinear profile of force and travel. Here, variants of the design of such sensitive surfaces are explained. In particular, touch-sensitive surfaces can be implemented elastically by means of specific fabric-fiber structures which provide a nonlinear through-connection behavior which can be perceived sensitively. Corresponding structural solutions are mentioned. It is also possible to integrate visual display properties, in particular by means of light-emitting fibers or by means of a layer of light-emitting polymers or “electronic ink”. Such structures can finally also be used for separate, mobile computer input devices—cf. FIG. 3 again.